Janine Lindemulder
|location=La Mirada, California |birthname= Janine Marie Lindemulder |death= |measurements= 34C-24-36 (U.S.) |height= 5 ft 8 in (1.73 m) |weight= 124 lb (56 kg.) |eye color= |hair color= Blonde (dyed) |natural bust= No |orientation= Bisexual |ethnicity= Dutch/German |alias= Janine, Dakota, Janine Lindemuller |homepage= http://www.realjanine.com/ |iafd= Janine |imdb= 0511576 |afdb= 170 |afdb name=Janine }} Janine Marie Lindemulder (born November 14, 1968 in La Mirada, California, USA) is an American exotic dancer and adult film actress, best known for her work in American pornographic films (typically credited as just Janine), during the mid-1990s and a 2004-2005 comeback. Early life, modelling, mainstream films After graduating high school in 1986, Lindemulder supplemented her income by working as a stripper. In 1987, she began modeling for Penthouse magazine, making her first appearance in the December 1987 issue, as the Pet of the Month. She appeared several more times in Penthouse over the next ten years, and was chosen as Pet of the Year Runner-Up for 1990. Lindemulder was married in 1988 (she had a son, Tyler, in 1991), and attempted to build a career as an actress in mainstream films. Her first role was in the 1988 Italian film Bersaglio sull'autostrada (aka Moving Target) in which she appeared under the name Janine Linde, and co-starred with Linda Blair. She also appeared in the films Spring Break USA, The Price of Desire, and Caged Fury. She is also the cousin of porn star and model Kelly Madison. Adult film career Lindemulder made her debut in adult films in the 1992 movie Andrew Blake´s Hidden Obsessions, quickly becoming a leading actress in the industry. She was known for the unusual reservation of only having sex with women on film - an agreement she reportedly made with her husband. From 1993 to 1999 she was a "contract girl" (i.e., under an exclusive contract) for U.S. porn film leader Vivid Video. Lindemulder became involved in a long-term lesbian relationship with adult film actress Julia Ann, and the two women comprised the exotic dancing act Blondage. The pair have performed in films and on strip club tours, finding their dance routine quite lucrative. Lindemulder has also appeared in the movie Private Parts and in several music videos. Lindemulder, along with fellow adult film actress Nikki Tyler, accompanied Howard Stern on one of his appearances on The Tonight Show, where she shocked the studio audience by embracing and kissing Tyler. Lindemulder divorced her first husband in 1996 and retired for the first time from adult filmmaking in 1999. CD Enema of the State.]] Following her divorce (and after her relationship ended with Julia Ann), Lindemulder dated rock musician Vince Neil. A video tape of them having sex (along with an unidentified woman, purportedly model and actress Brandy Ledford, although the woman's identity has never been confirmed), was stolen and released for sale by the same company that released Pamela Anderson's celebrated "homemade" sex tape. Around this time, Lindemulder experimented by appearing with male performers in magazine layouts, although she retained her "female only" policy in films and video. She also had a relationship with former 'MTV's Headbanger's Ball's host Riki Rachtman. In addition, Lindemulder appeared as "the nurse" in blink-182's "What's My Age Again" music video, and is on the CD cover of their 1999 album, Enema of the State. First retirement Lindemulder remarried in 2002, to West Coast Choppers founder Jesse G. James. James left her in 2003, when she was seven months pregnant, (she gave birth to a daughter, Sunny James, on January 1, 2004), for Sandra Bullock. The couple later divorced (Lindemulder allegedly threw a vase at him). James married Bullock on July 16th, 2005. Sometime during her sabbatical, the actress had her arms extensively tattooed, and her breasts re-enlarged. She also had body modification performed between 2004-05, including the body piercing of her nipples and genitals. In April 2004, Lindemulder returned to adult film making as an actress and producer, breaking her own "no boy/girl on-screen" taboo (with Nick Manning) in Vivid's Maneater. Her films during her "comeback" period have frequently featured her in scenes with one or more male partners. After completing an eight-movie agreement with Vivid, she signed with Digital Playground in March 2005. Second retirement and return In November 2005, Lindemulder announced on her official website's forum that she was once again retiring from adult films. In January 2006, however, she won two awards at the AVN Award Show, and decided to rescind her retirement for a third time. She continues to perform, mostly with women, but occasionally engages in sex on-screen with men. Awards : For awards Lindemulder has won from AVN, see AVN Awards. * XRCO: Best Girl-Girl Scene in Hidden Obsessions (1993) * AVN: Best All-Girl Sex Scene for "Pirates" (2006) * AVN: Best Actress for "Pirates" (2006) External links : For Janine Lindemulder's official website and filmography, refer to the infobox. *Luke Ford Biography *BME Zine Biography *RogReviews.com Interview *Podcast Interview at Odeo Category:American adult models Category:American porn stars Category:Female porn stars Category:Penthouse Pets Category:People from the Greater Los Angeles Area Category:Bisexual American actors Category:1968 births Category:Living people